


...desperately

by BriMac0518



Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [10]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, F/M, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Julian is eager to please, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, bottom!Julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Julian is such a good boy and good boys always get rewarded.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Reader, Julian Devorak/You
Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531607
Comments: 4
Kudos: 320





	...desperately

**Author's Note:**

> *cranks up the heat* Julian's theme song is Flesh by Simon Curtis and no one can convince me otherwise.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

He painted such a pretty picture for you, naked and bound to the bed you both shared with a blindfold over his beautiful eyes.

Julian strained against the ropes tied at wrist and ankle, squirming in his impatience for you, skin flushed with arousal. A breathless little moan escaped him as you trailed a fingertip over his nipple playfully before leaning down and biting at It with your teeth.

"Ah!" His back arched as much as he was capable of doing given his position.

"Enjoying yourself?" Your voice sounded coy as you grinned. You'd been working him up for hours, teasing, touching, tormenting. He'd been such a good boy, though, doing everything you told him to. So eager to please.

"Yes! Y-yes, my love, so much..." Julian replied breathlessly, that eagerness clear in his tone as well as his body language. You'd completely neglected his cock the entire time and you knew he had to be aching for release. Julian would let you continue your sweet torture for as long as you desired, but you'd had your fun and now it was time for his reward.

"Good. You're so good for me, Julian. I'm so proud of you." Your hand came up, caressing his cheek, feeling the way he leaned into you like he was starving for your touch.

"Always. I'll always be good for you," he replied immediately, sounding so sincere and desperate at the same time. "Whatever you want, I'll do whatever you want." His assurances were broken by little moans as you slid both hands over his torso, down his hips and thighs. You still ignored his cock for the time being, watching the precome that dripped down the shaft.

You watched his face as you leaned in and licked a stripe up the underside of his cock, tasting him on your tongue and watching the way he keened then arched.

"Oh god! Darling, please! Please, I'll be so good for you!" He was begging and the sound was music to your ears, limbs jerking slightly at the restraints binding him to the mattress.

"Patience," you told him and watched as he immediately settled, though you could see that he was trembling with need. "Good. Now stay still for a bit and you'll have your reward."

"Y-yes," he stuttered, then fell silent and kept himself still for you. He couldn't see what you were doing as you went and made sure you were ready for him, but he felt it when you straddled his hips, a quiet little mewling sound escaping as you took his cock in hand. The trembling increased, but he didn't move as you slowly lowered yourself down onto him.

Julian groaned loudly as the wet heat of you surrounded him, his hands clenched into fists. "Oh god, yes. Thank you," he said, voice strained with that need that was close to a fever pitch inside of him as you settled on his lap with him fully inside of you.

"You don't get to come until I tell you to. Understand?" You kept yourself still, warming his cock, your hands moving up to tease his nipples with your fingers as you admired the love bites you'd left over his pale flesh. He'd begged you to mark him, to make him yours, and you'd been happy to oblige.

"Yes, I understand," Julian replied without hesitation, nodding his head quickly, but you felt the way he was squirming beneath you while trying not to.

"Good boy." Then you started moving your hips, sliding up and down on his cock as you savored each sound of pleasure that escaped him. He became louder when he started hearing you moan as you rode him, your head falling back slightly as you quickened your pace.

"Oh god. Oh my god. Please don't stop." He tried bucking his hips as much as he could to thrust up into you, but the way his legs were tied to the footboard made it difficult. You had the power and he knew it, relished it even.

"So good for me," you praised, sounding breathless yourself, judging how close he was to climax once you had him as a writhing, wrecked mess, keening and whining with every movement you made. "I love you, Julian."

"I love you too. Fuck, I love you so much." The words came out in a rush and you could tell he was clinging to his control by a thread. You weren't terribly far behind. Leaning over him, you heard his breath catch when he realized you were so close, your lips barely apart, your hands braced on either side of his head.

"Come," you commanded, then pressed your lips to his, your bodies still joined together as one.

Julian kissed you with a desperate hunger, a strangled cry muffled against your lips as his body jerked beneath yours and you felt the warmth of his release inside of you a split second later. You drew out the pleasure for him for as long as you possibly could, but then your own orgasm ripped through you and you answered his cry with a loud moan.

Both of you were left panting afterward, but Julian was smiling. You reached up and removed the blindfold. He had to blink to adjust to the sudden light. Then grey eyes focused on you and the sheer intensity of the love you saw in those eyes just for you made your heart soar. You couldn't resist leaning in and kissing him, softly this time as you reached up to untie his arms.

He wrapped them around you tightly once he was able to, unwilling to release you so you could remove the restraints at his ankles. His mouth was soft and warm as he pressed tender kisses all over your face and lips, making you smile with contentment. "I love you. You're absolutely amazing. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise."

"I love you too. You're incredible." Chuckling, you kissed him again, settling against him since he didn't seem keen on letting you go anywhere. That was fine with you. You couldn't think of anywhere else you'd rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
[tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
[Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   



End file.
